Había una vez
by Kaede-chan1
Summary: Basado en un sueño de Karlita-chan.. Reinos, magos, hadas, Killua encerrado... Karla:Si no te dejan reviews, yo te dejo unoT.T Kaede: Gracias, amigui T.T (se abrazan y lloran) :YAOI:


**"Había una vez..."**

**Basado en: **Un sueño de Karlita-chan ^^UUU 

**Tipo:** Universo Alterno. Yaoi y talvez Lemon.

**Advertencias:** Ya no me hago responsable de lo que pueda haber en este, cómo le puedo llamar... ¿cuento? Dejémoslo como cuento. Así que, como les decía, es absoluta responsabilidad de quien lo lee. Tampoco crean que sólo hay obscenidades. (Ni mucho menos escenas subidas de tono, porque sino ya habría muerto de desangre... bueno, por ahora no hay escenas de ese tipo ^^U Karlita-chan: Claro... las cuales deberé escribir yo _o_ Al igual que todo el fic... bueno, fue mi sueño y me hago responsable ^^UUU)

**Aclaraciones:** Algún día me pertenecerá el cerebro de Togashi Yoshihiro y así me adueñaré de sus pensamientos e ideas y lo manejaré a mi antojo y haré que me regale Hunter x Hunter Mwahahahaha!!! Pero por ahora el script, contexto, motivos, personajes y todas las demás cosas que arman una historia, pertenecen al ya mencionado señor *sob* (Kaede: Conste, todo eso fue escrito por Karla ¬¬U)

*~*~*

**Prólogo**__

*~*~*

Había una vez un hermoso reino llamado 'Ballena' el cuál se hallaba cerca del mar (obvio). El palacio se alzaba sobre una gran colina y a sus pies, una próspera villa resguardaba a sus habitantes. El rey era una persona muy querida, por su bondad y generosidad... después de todas las atrocidades que habían vivido, la felicidad y armonía abrigaban al reino. 

Los villanos trabajaban duro la tierra y el ganado, pero su recompensa lo valía. Algunos villanos se convertían en guerreros, pero en esos tiempos poca falta hacían. Las mujeres ayudaban a sus esposos cuidando de sus hijos y realizando los quehaceres caseros.

Algunas. 

Otras se dedicaban a confeccionar diferentes cosas para luego venderlas al igual que otros hombres que se dedicaban a lo mismo. En fin, cada villano tenía su propia tarea.

Nunca les faltó alimento, a pesar del clima... El rey era una persona precavida y siempre sabía lo que debía hacer en esos casos... 

Resumiendo, el rey vivía junto a su esposa y su hijo. Además de ellos, estaban el hermano y la prima del rey, y un viajero, amigo del rey. A ellos les seguía otros personajes de alto rango. Y, por último, se encontraban los caballeros y sirvientes. 

Como saben, esta historia comienza de un modo completamente tranquilo y color de rosa... cosa que a mí no me gusta mucho. Pero bueno, dejo de jorobar y les cuento que además de este reino, en las cercanías se hallaban otros dos reinos más: 'Atún' y 'Jurel'... Sepa moya por qué les pusieron así...  (Kaede: Sí hay una razón -_-UUU Es sólo que el narrador aún no lo sabe ^^U Karla: Ah! Deja a mi narrador tranquilo! .)

¿Ahora sí me van a dejar continuar con la narración?

Bien. Atún tenía un tratado con Ballena. El heredero de Ballena debería unirse en matrimonio con la princesa de Atún a cierta edad. El problema era que hasta esos días ninguna princesa del reino Atún había nacido. El primer hijo del rey de Atún fue varón y el que le siguió también... y el otro y el otro. Problemático, ¿no? Bien, un matrimonio entre dos chicos no iba a ser aceptado... Y al quinto intento (3 años después de esta actualidad) nació la famosísima princesa. Pobre reina de Atún, le dieron como tarro...

Bien, el otro reino vecino, Jurel, no era muy amistoso con ninguno de estos reinos. El rey, viudo, vivía con sus hijos: tres chicas (dos de ellas mellizas) y un chico (la guagua) Y junto a ellos se hallaban 12 guerreros quienes protegían a los jóvenes. 

Bien, para echar a perder un poco la historia, la reina de Ballena y el hermano de ésta murieron de una extraña enfermedad, una semana después de haber vuelto del viaje hacia 'Sardina' –un poblado no muy cercano-... dejando a todos mal. Se imaginarán que el rey entristeció sobre manera. Ni ver a su hijo podía... éste tenía los ojos de ella... La prima del rey estuvo por mucho tiempo en silencio y el amigo del rey trató siempre de animarlo.

Para más remate, el profeta del palacio les habló de dos años de miseria. 

_"Dos años de malestar_

_mas nuestra fe se va_

_y por la razón de las razones_

_el malestar regresará _

_en la mitad de las horas del día..._

_El primero liberar_

_al cuarto encerrado_

_y nuestra fe volver_

_sólo si gracias a dos_

_el más joven_

_encuentra la felicidad" _

El rey de Ballena, a pesar de toda su tristeza, no quiso defraudar a los villanos que tanta fe tenían en él. Tomando las riendas del asunto, mandó a mensajeros a toda la villa, los cuales informaron a todos sobre las profecías del viejo y que estaba prohibido viajar hacia Sardina. Además ordenó al joven mago (de 17 años) a que cubriera con una barrera la villa la cual repeliera cualquier tipo de virus, para que así la enfermedad no lograra atravesar hasta Ballena...

El joven, asintiendo con una mirada lasciva (algo típico en él), fue al centro de la villa y concentrándose, pronunció un conjuro cubriendo así toda la villa... quedando completamente exhausto. 

Los villanos se habían abastecido bastante y habían tenido tiempo de arreglárselas. Pero de igual manera, mucha gente murió de inanición. El rey interiormente se lamentaba. Su amigo quería salir de allí, pero el rey lo había prohibido. La prima de la difunta reina sólo procuraba mantenerse firme. El joven mago se estaba aburriendo de estar allí encerrado... y el viejo profeta estaba llegando a sus días de ocaso. Esos dos años fueron duros. El clima durante el invierno y el verano fue inclemente. Pero ya habían pasado...

Lo que no había pasado... era la tristeza del rey. 

Esa noche citó a su amigo y le dio a entender que dejaba todo. TODO. Se iba de viaje... y dejaba a su amigo a cargo del pequeño heredero y del reino. 

Su amigo, perplejo, intentó detenerlo diciéndole que aquello era demasiado repentino e irresponsable de su parte. Pero una de las cualidades del rey era su terquedad. Tal vez no tenía alguna razón, pero su egoísmo natural (e inconsciente) le decía que aquel viaje era necesario.

"Yo te prometo, amigo, que un día este reino volverá a ser como antes..."

"Te creo." Entregándole un sobre a su amigo, le pidió: "Por favor, entrégale esta carta a mi hijo cuando cumpla quince años. Tú sabes del tratado que hay con Atún. Hasta ese entonces y después, enséñale tu arte."

Su amigo inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia. Miró la inscripción en el sobre. Sólo estaba escrito con letras claras: "Gon Freecss de Ballena" 

El mago escondido tras la puerta oyó la conversación entre ellos. Aburrido ya de aquel reino en el que llevaba viviendo tres años, tras haberse puesto a disposición del rey, decidió dejarlo también... y regresar tiempo después para romper el hechizo que realizó sobre la villa.

Pero, aunque se lo repitiera miles de veces que aquello no podía ser..., aquel lugar era hermoso y él sabía que de una u otra forma... y tal vez, por alguna razón, él volvería a Ballena... 

El amigo del rey de Ballena aún no salía de su perplejidad, cuando varios años pasaron y poco a poco Ballena volvió a levantarse. Supo que también había afectado al reino Atún aquella enfermedad, pero por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los de la familia real se vio afectado por la enfermedad. 

"Se dice que un médico de la villa de Atún, quiso ayudar a los más pobres... Éste había encontrado la cura a esa enfermedad... el hombre era muy esforzado... Una vez, cuando estuvo atendiendo durante un mes a demasiada gente, con poca ayuda y pocas horas de sueño... unos días después de eso, supo que ya había acabado con todas las personas enfermas, y descansando en su habitación, la vida se le fue en el sueño."

"Qué lamentable..." Murmuró el hombre.

"Más lamentable aún... se fue dejando a su esposa e hijo..." 

El hombre observó por la gran ventana al cielo donde se podía entrever el reflejo de la barrera mágica. Deseaba volver a viajar... pero había prometido cuidar al hijo del rey. Y si salía de allí, no podría volver a entrar... ya que sólo a los mensajeros se les tenía permitido entrar y salir a través de la barrera. En cambio, si él salía, no podría volver porque la barrera se lo impediría.

"Del reino Jurel poco se sabe, señor Kaito." Habló nuevamente el mensajero, llamando la atención del nuevo rey de larga cabellera. "Hay demasiado misterio en ese lugar... al igual que en Atún."

"No te preocupes y ve a descansar."

"Sí, señor. Me retiro."

Kaito quedó pensativo... No entendía porque Gin había hecho aquel tratado con Atún. Ellos no sabían mucho sobre aquel reino. Tampoco sabían mucho sobre Jurel...

Desde la partida del rey, doce años pasaron... 

Uhh... la escritora de este cuento se puso seria... 

Karla: Cuando me duele la cabeza me pongo seria, narrador |@#~€ !!!. Mejor sigue narrando que por tu culpa me duele la muñeca derecha ¬¬

Qué estamos achacosos...

Karla: Come y calla, digo, ¡narra de una buena vez! Qué bueno que Kaede no se mete cuando peleo con mi narrador -_-UU

XD

*~*~*

Días después de la partida del rey de Ballena.

En el reino Jurel.

Una niña de unos seis años jugaba con sus pequeños hermanos: dos idénticas que debían tener cuatro años y uno pequeño que debía ser menor que ellas.

Ella estaba sentada sobre el pasto con una muñeca de trapo descabezada en sus manos. Ya ni ganas de llorar le daban. Sólo suspiró. Aquello debía ser obra de su pequeño hermano. Mirándola ahora con disgusto, lanzó  la muñeca hacia atrás.

"¡Auch! Valla manera de saludar, pequeña."

Logró oír unas risitas chillonas y de un salto se levantó, volteándose. 

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Exclamó la pequeña.

El joven sonrió provocativamente. En cada brazo sostenía a las dos pequeñas parecidas, quienes repetidamente decían: "Soka, Soka..." Y el más pequeño se encontraba aferrado a una de sus piernas.

"Ellos ni siquiera me conocen, pero saben mi nombre. Y usted, que sí me conoce, no me recuerda. Oh, qué tristeza..." Murmuró poniendo cara de falsa  tristeza. Miró a las pequeñas y al que se aferraba a su pierna. Para ser tan pequeños, eran bellas criaturas... Serían magníficos ejemplares cuando maduraran.

La pequeña le miró un momento más y luego exclamó: "¡Volviste! Pero dijiste que no volverías... ¡Mentiste!"

"Claro." Dijo el joven sonriendo nuevamente y dejando a las pequeñas en el pasto, las cuales corrieron donde su hermana seguidas del más pequeño. Tampoco era muy querendón con los niños, pero aquellos eran muy diferentes. Y aquella niña... poseía una hermosura nata... 

La pequeña gruñó algunos conjuros que estaba aprendiendo con una vena saltándole en la frente, los cuales no hicieron algún efecto... Más parecía que estuviera lazándole insultos. Al joven le apareció una gran gota en la frente y luego preguntó:

"¿Tú padre?"

"No sé." Respondió la pequeña de mala gana.

Volvió a sonreírle provocativamente.

"Te has vuelto una niña muy hermosa."

"No molestes." Tartamudeó.

"¡Jajaja!" Y riendo, se dio la vuelta. "Cuando me fui aún eras muy pequeña, pero veo que en todo este tiempo has crecido y aprendido mucho. ¿Quién te enseñó?"

"No te importa. Ve donde papá..."

El joven la miró hacia atrás y de manera burlesca, dijo: "Como usted desee, princesita."

¡Plaf!

Esta vez el conjuro sí había funcionado y había dado justo en el blanco.

Entró al palacio a través de un portón secreto y concentrándose, buscó al hombre. Pero no por mucho, ya que éste apareció frente suyo en un instante.

"Regresaste, Hisoka." Susurró el hombre. "No imaginé que era mentira lo de tu partida definitiva."

"Tampoco quería que lo imaginara." Dijo melodiosamente y cínico.

El otro aún le miraba sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro... Sólo una pequeña sonrisa delineaba sus labios.

"La pequeña no entendió lo que querías decir con tu partida definitiva. Cuando no te vio por más de un mes por aquí, logró comprenderlo. No sabes cuánto sufrió." 

"Oh, cuánto lo siento." Respondió falsamente.

El hombre siguió con la misma expresión calma.

"La primera parte de la profecía se ha cumplido."

Hisoka le miró alzando una ceja.

"¿Profecía?"

"Toma." El hombre le entregó un papel y desapareció.

El joven mago observó el papel y desdoblándolo, leyó:

_"El de las mentiras volver_

_cuando la razón de las razones _

_se cumpla una vez_

_en el lugar de los dos años de malestares._

_A la mitad de las horas del día_

_dos caminarán donde el cuarto encerrado_

_y otros dos caminarán_

_hacia el lugar de los segundos malestares_

_donde la fe volver_

_si el más joven encuentra la felicidad."_

Aquello le sorprendió y por primera vez lo demostró en su rostro. Esa profecía se parecía mucho al del viejo de Ballena...

*~*~*

Tres años después de la partida del rey de Ballena.

El reino Atún...

Tenía unos seis años y encaramado sobre una silla, miraba curioso a través de una gran ventana. Veía niños haciendo algo que no comprendía... pero esos niños corrían, cantaban y reían. ¿Cómo se llamaría hacer todo eso? Oyó el portón abrirse y asustado se volteó.

"¡Hijo! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que está prohibido mirar por la ventana?!"

El pequeño miró algo angustiado a la mujer de vestidos extravagantes.

"Mami... ¿qué hacen?" Preguntó el pequeño, apuntando hacia afuera.

"¡Sólo estupideces! Ahora aléjate de esa ventana, tu padre quiere verte."

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos.

"¿Papá? ¡Ya voy, ya voy!" 

La mujer se apartó de la entrada dejando pasar al presuroso niño. Para su mala suerte, tropezó con algo en el piso, cayendo de cara al suelo. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, hasta que la voz chillona de su madre diciéndole: "¡Levántate!", le alertó. Sollozando apenas, se levantó y volvió a correr. Él sabía lo que debía esperar siempre de su madre... De alguna forma él pensaba que su comportamiento era así hacia él porque le amaba...

Fin del pasillo. El frío de la mirada de su madre le llegaba hasta su cuerpo y luego dejó de sentirlo.

Secándose unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, golpeó dos veces el portón y luego lo empujó provocando un sonido ensordecedor. En ese momento unos hombres lo sostuvieron de sus brazos, dejándole sin escapatoria. Rápidamente se liberó de esos hombres y corrió hacia el pasillo. Varios hombres más aparecieron.

"¡¿Por qué me atacan?! ¿Dónde está papá?!"

"Son órdenes de su padre." Respondió uno.

"Él en este momento lo espera y nosotros debemos llevarlo donde él se encuentra." Dijo otro.

Los hombres volvieron a atacarlo y el pequeño volvió a librarse, hasta que un joven de ropas negras apareció.

"¡Señor!" Exclamaron varios.

"Hermano..." Murmuró el pequeño, quien le miró confundido.

"Déjenlo, yo lo llevaré." Habló la voz imponente.

"Pero su padre..."

"¿Se atreven a desobedecer mis órdenes?" Preguntó el joven fríamente, paseando la mirada por los diferentes rostros.

"No, señor." Repitieron todos, desapareciendo.

Silencio.

El joven miró al pequeño con tristeza, para luego cerrar sus ojos y voltearse.

"Sígueme."

El pequeño sólo asintió y caminó tras él.

Nuevamente silencio.

"¿Por qué papá envió a esos hombres? Yo no necesitaba ser escoltado hasta allí, me sé el camino..."

El joven de ropas negras se detuvo. Era demasiada la fe que aquel pequeño tenía puesto en ellos.

"Para que no escaparas." Respondió al fin.

"¿Uh? ¿De qué?" Preguntó el pequeño más confundido que antes. 

Sus labios temblaron un poco.

"De..."

"¡No te atrevas!" Rugió una voz cerca de ellos.

El joven alzó la vista y el más pequeño se volteó. 

Sus ojos brillaron.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó a punto de correr hacia el hombre, pero una voz se lo impidió.

"¡Si das un paso más, te mataré!"

El pequeño abrió grandemente sus ojos, quedándose inmóvil cuando un brazo le rodeó la cintura y una mano con dedos de largas uñas se acercó a su cuello. Su hermano le amenazaba de muerte.

"Papá..." Medio gimoteó el pequeño en súplica.

"Qué es lo que intentas, Solluni." Ordenó el hombre, dirigiéndose al joven.

"¿No es esto lo que realmente quieres?" Preguntó el joven dejando entrever desesperación en su voz, sosteniendo al pequeño mientras éste buscaba el momento preciso para escapar sin éxito.

Su padre le miró fríamente.

"No sé de qué hablas."

"¡Es lo mismo encerrar a tu hijo o matarlo!" 

El pequeño se paralizó.

"¿Papá?"

"Nunca mataría a mi hijo, pero interfiere... Ésa es la razón por la que tomé aquella determinación."

"¡Es injusto!"

Los otros siguieron discutiendo, pero sólo las palabras encierro y muerte inundaban la cabeza del niño.

"Las cosas se harán como yo las decida."

"¡Por esa estúpida profecía!"

"Sí." Respondió el hombre tajantemente.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño ya no estaba en sus brazos, sino que estaba inconsciente en los de su padre.

"¡No lo hagas, padre!"

El hombre sólo desapareció en la penumbra del pasillo.

El joven de negras ropas sólo cayó de rodillas.

"Te sacaré de allí, hermano mío... Sólo espera." Pensó el joven, yéndose... Yéndose del palacio, de la villa... del reino. Dejando todo, sin estar dispuesto a seguir aguantando la vida que llevaba...

Sólo un par de ojos negros observaron la partida del joven.

"Siempre quisiste más a Killua, hermano..." Susurró Illumi, estrechando sus ojos. "Sólo a él..."

Siguió oyendo un momento más el galope del caballo...

*~*~*

¿Habría sido todo una pesadilla? Estaba despierto, pero aún no abría los ojos... Le dolía el cuerpo, pero al parecer estaba sobre algo blando. Armándose de valor, abrió sus ojos... y lo vio. Parecía una simple habitación, pero no era la suya... En una de las paredes, a mucha altura, había una pequeña ventana por donde entraba un poco de luz.

No podía ser cierto.

Rápidamente se levantó y observó todo. Unos pocos muebles y algunas velas. Al fondo, en un hueco de una de las paredes, una llama mágica débilmente ardía... Caminó hacia la puerta y temeroso acercó su mano a la cerradura. Lentamente rodeó con sus dedos la manilla y con la otra quitó el cerrojo interior. Tiró... y luego empujó, pero la puerta no cedió.

Estaba encerrado.

Algunos minutos después se hallaba sentado contra la puerta abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro escondido. Lloraba silenciosamente.

"Hermano... tú eras el único que me amaba y ahora..." Calló, secándose las lágrimas. "Deberé encontrar una salida."

*~*~*

Unas cuantas velas se encendieron, reflejándose de manera lóbrega en el rostro del hombre. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de aquel rostro duro.

"Así, ya no habrán problemas..." Murmuró suave.

"Las profecías siempre se cumplen."

El hombre sólo estrechó la mirada.

"Pues ésta será la excepción."

"Te equivocas."

"Vete. No tienes ningún derecho."

"Lo tengo... Vivo en el aire y el aire está en todos los lugares. Tanto los humanos y animales tienen el derecho de usarlo, el aire tiene el derecho de estar en todos los lugares. Quieras o no."

"Quién eres." Ordenó el hombre.

"Kaze." Una lucecita brilló cerca del rostro del hombre y de esta apareció una criatura muy pequeña.

"¿Un hada?"

"Sí. ¿Quieres saber cómo es mi sangre?"

El hombre frunció el ceño. Recién estaba pensando en destruir a aquella criatura.

"Vete."

"Está bien. Pero no creas que no volveré. Ahora, me despido. Adiós." Aleteando sus pequeñas alas, se alejó muy rápido de allí desapareciendo en un brillo a través de la ventana.

"¿Con quién hablabas, querido?"

El hombre volteó y miró a la mujer.

"Con nadie, con nadie..."

Y como siempre, la mujer comenzó a armar su escándalo.

*~*~*

Continuará...

**Nota: **Aquí me presento, Kaede-chan... la del cerebro exprimido ¬¬ Karlita-chan: Ejejejeje ^o^UUU Kaede: Primero que nada, espero que les guste... Segundo, no me reten por los nombres de los reinos... bueno sí, fue mi culpa... Es que por estar hablando por teléfono con Karla (ella me estaba contando un sueño que tuvo y de ahí saqué todas las demás ideas de este raro fic), yo estaba en mi pieza y pues casualmente había un tarro de Jurel San José cercano a mi espacio visual... y pues, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que ponerle nombres de peces a los reinos -_-UUU (A Ballena ya deben saber por qué le puse así... lo aclaro, ya que una ballena no es un pez ^o^UU) Y también a Karla le hizo gracia... por eso comenzó el mismo día a escribir todo el mejunje de cosas raras que aparecen aquí...

Una cosa: Solluni es un personaje que supusimos entre nosotras, oki?

Bueno, ahora sí me despido que estar escribiendo notas a través del teléfono no es bueno. Karla: Menos si a una la dejan usar 10 minutos el aparatito ese u_u Kaede: Eso sonó feo... Karla: Mal pensada! .

Karla: Bueno, la loquita ya me cortó así que ahora puedo pelarla tranquilamente XDDDD naah.. me tengo que despedir, para así subir luego esto ^^U Bien... bye, bye!

~Kaede la de las ideas, Karla la escritora (y aportadora de ideas igualmente)~ 


End file.
